Mission: Signs of Trouble
Signs of Trouble is a secondary mission. It triggers after the player completes the bridge to Amber Island. The player has to complete this mission the day they start it. Ending the day before completing the mission fails it. Conduct of the mission This mission can be started by talking with Arlo. He asks if the builder wants to investigate something: * "Hey, I've been looking for you! The word around town is that you've been getting kinda strong. I was wondering if you might like to take a little trip with me while we investigate something unusual." Meeting near the Western Gate If the player agrees they need to meet Arlo outside the Peach Plaza near the Workshop. Once the player approaches Arlo he says: * "Let's see if we can find anything. Spread out and look around." The player can follow the tracks to find some llama fur near the town wall. * "Hm, this fur is from a Colorful Llama. It doesn't look like shedding...it looks like it was ripped away. Yeesh, is this all that's left of the thing? What would do something like this?" * "It looks like there is still some fur heading off towards the cliff. Let's go check that out. Stay on guard." Searching in the forest Next Arlo will be waiting for the player in the forest outside the Central Gate. Once the player approaches he says: * "Let's see if there is any more evidence around here." The player can follow the track to find a pile of mucus behind a tree. * "This time it's mucus...looks like there are shards of ladybug shell in it, too. I think we can safely assume that whatever left all this behind, is big and hungry. I think there'd be more evidence sitting around if this was a normal fight between monsters, don't you?" * "Alright, now the tracks lead to the waterfall...what's there, I wonder?" Going to the waterfall Arlo follows the player to the waterfall. As soon as they approach the big tree a cutscene starts. * "Look sharp! There are unusual monsters here!" Arlo and the player fight four level 15 Jump Dancers. If the player helps Arlo defeat the Jump Dancers they will get additional +10 Relationship points with him. After the monsters are defeated Arlo says: * "Jump Dancers never appear this far outside the ruins... Something must have drawn them out here. It looks like the tracks lead right up to the river, then disappear. Drat. I guess that's the end of our excursion today." * "What do we do, then? Just wait?" * "Not much else we can do right now. I'll have to inform the Mayor of this and see if we need to post a watch." * "You were pretty tough out there, though. Nice fighting. If I learn anything new about this situation, I'll let you know." This ends the mission. Gallery Mission Lhama hair location.png|Llama hair near the Western Gate Mission Mucus pile location.png|Mucus pile under a tree in the forest Places of interest *Bassanio Falls *Forest outside the Central Gate *Workshop Rewards * Relationship +10 * Experience +500 * Gols +500 Signs of Trouble